


Feral

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biting, Light Dom/sub, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve loves to mark Tony. Like, *really* loves to.





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely HogwartsToAlexandria!

Bites on your neck, bites on your chest, bites on your thighs, when it comes to you I lose all self-control and can’t help but relieve the itch in my teeth. I _have_ to claim you, it’s not an option or a want or a desperate grab at gaining your undivided attention. When you put on those suits, all crisp and tight and clean, people can’t help but stop and stare as you strut down the streets. 

They want to touch you, smother you in their own colognes and perfumes to claim temporary ownership over your body and I just can’t allow it. Because when it comes down to it, I am _always_ starving to show you who you really belong to at the end of the day.

It’s late at night, I’m sucking and licking at your stiff, peaked nipple, and your fingers are tugging at my hair in ecstasy, cock pressing stiff against my stomach. Your harsh breathing echoes sounds in my ears as I press down lightly with my teeth, feeling you immediately jackknife off the bed. You taste so delectably salty and sweet, all from the sweat perspiring on your chest. You smell like oak from the cologne you used before coming here, knowing it would only make me more ravenous.

But you like that, don’t you? Like it when I lose control.

“God, _fuck_ , Steve!” You moan, grinding your hips up as I continue to tease your flesh between my teeth. 

_Well, wouldn’t you know_ , I think, as I move on to your other nipple, _I do too_.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update tomorrow!


End file.
